The September of My Years
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Naruto visits Ino's grave on the one year anniversary of her death, and he reminisces about his times with her. Based off of Frank Sinatra's "The September of My Years." Naruto and Kakashi are good friends in this fic. One-shot


The September of My Years

 **Hello. Here's another Naruto one-shot that I put together. Kind of got this idea while listening to Frank Sinatra's "The September of My Years", and that's what inspired me to write this fic. I thought I'd put this out now since it's officially September. Hope you all enjoy this fic.**

 **September 3rd**

Naruto walked down the path of graves until he found the one that he had been searching for. As he found the grave he was looking for, Naruto couldn't believe that a year had passed since the love of his life, a woman by the name of Ino Yamanaka, had passed away. They had spent so much time together after they met, however, through all that time Naruto had never worked up the courage to tell Ino just how he had felt about her. It had ate away at him ever since her death, but he knew that he could not keep going like this for the rest of his life or he'd go insane. Naruto knelt down in front of the gravesite and looked at the inscription engraved upon it.

' _Ino Yamanaka. Beloved daughter and friend. 1997-2014.'_

"Ino, I have so much to tell you, but I just don't know where to start. I should have told you all of this when you were here with me, but now you're gone and, and I just feel so lost without you. I've always loved you, ever since the day that we first crossed paths, but I was such a coward and a fool that I never worked up the courage to tell you just how I felt back then, and now it's too late. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I had to come here and say this. It's just been tearing me apart ever since you died, and I just don't know if I can ever love anyone else again. I just want you to know that I'll always love you Ino, no matter what the future holds in store for me. I just wish that you were still here with me, but, wherever you are, I know that you're in a better place now. I'll never forget you, Ino Yamanaka. I love you, and goodbye."

Naruto stood up and put his hand in his pocket in order to pull out a very special picture of himself and Ino, the last picture that Naruto had taken with Ino before she died, which he always kept with him, even though Ino was gone. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as he looked at the picture. Ino had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and was kissing him passionately, with Naruto blushing furiously. Naruto then heard footsteps approaching from behind him, but he was too focused on the picture of himself and Ino to look at the moment. Naruto then felt a gloved hand come to rest upon his shoulder and he craned his head around to see his old friend and mentor, a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi still wore the same mask over most of his face, with only his right eye revealed.

"Naruto, are you all right? I saw you kneeling next to Ino's grave and I wanted to make sure you were all right. I know that today is the one year anniversary of her death. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I can't believe that it's been a year since she was taken away from me. I just miss her so much."

Kakashi nodded solemnly and then noticed Naruto clutching a photo in his hand.

"Naruto, may I take a look at that?"

Naruto nodded and handed the picture over to Kakashi. As Kakashi took a closer look at it, his eyes widened as he finally recalled what this picture was.

"I remember this picture well, Naruto. You and Ino were at a park having fun and I happened to be passing by. She had asked me to take a picture of you and her kissing. She told me that she wanted you to have something to remember her by."

Kakashi handed the picture back to Naruto, and Naruto took one last look at it before carefully placing it back in his pocket.

"Naruto, I just wanted you to know. Ino loved you, more than you could ever know, and she's in a better place now."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I really needed something to cheer me up. You've always been a great friend, and I thank you for that."

"It's no problem, Naruto. Now we should get back to Konoha and check in with the Hokage. You know how she can be when we're late."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kakashi-sensei."

The old friends shared a moment of laughter before beginning to head back toward the village. Naruto took one last look at the grave as memories of his times with Ino flashed through his mind, and he smiled sadly before walking at a faster pace to catch up with Kakashi.

 **I hope** **everyone liked this. "The September of My Years" is a very good but sad song. I recommend taking a listen to it. Very underrated song by Frank Sinatra. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
